The Scrolls of The Wild One
by Sargtlin
Summary: Ranma ½ plus ADnD 3rd ed. plus The Elder Scrolls plus RL. A stranger meet Saotomes at their way to the Tendo Dojo. Then the story goes wild, as usual... Chapter 4 finished. Author is out on the bug hunting for a week.
1. The Scroll Case

**The Scrolls of the Wild One**

* * *

**_The scroll case _**_(Disclaimer)_

* * *

Well, let's start from the beginning. 

This IS the work of fanfiction; and no characters belong to me, and I think it's good, for I despise slavery, you know...

I am NOT the creator of anyone from the "Ranma 1/2" (Rumiko Takahashi is), nor from "The Elder Scrolls" (Bethesda Softworks is) and all the rights for the ADnD belongs to the Wizards of the Coast presently (and if you are time traveler or just got a good memory - it was originally created by SSI). I am not familiar with the creator of the real life (as in "the life we all live"), so... my apologies to this more then fabulous person. My thanks to all the honored authors mentioned.

Also, wasn't (and still isn't) planning to make any profit of this work, other then sharpening my skills as a writer and plain fun.

* * *

Crossover; Ranma ½ plus ADnD 3rd ed. plus The Elder Scrolls plus RL mostly. 

The story set:

in Ranmaverse - starting in the day of Saotomes' arrival to the Tendo dojo;

in Faerun - mostly after the battle for Waterdeep (events of Neverwinter Nights- Hordes of Underdark);

in Tamriel - around the events of TES II (Daggerfall) - starting three years before The Warp of The West;

RL... Let's just say: mostly present times.

* * *

Characters WILL be forced to evolve, so to say, so expect an "out of character behavior" (better known as OOC) at some point and afterwards... Not that I'd give a rat's ass for this matter. 

To anyone hell-bent on sticking Ranma in any certain PAIRING:

(1) I am not planning any exclusive pairings... Yet. Let the story decide its course first, yet no, it is NOT Akane-centric;

(2) I am not going to kick any character just for the sake of it, so no definite psycho-bitches or jerks planned;

(3) I am not count myself any more all-knowing then just about any relatively informed stranger, so I will be grateful for any feedback, including pointing out my typo, if you please;

(4) English is not my native language, so any suggestions on improving my skill with it are welcome. Flame accepted, but not supported.

(5) The proofreading of the chapters is done with the "English (USA)" dictionary, so the "English (UK)" will see some of the sentences as "wrong". Some words (like "orc", "kajiit" and so on) are taken from the game sources and written the way they used in the game in question. There are **several** different **standards** regarding English spelling, so if I use not the one you expect at the moment- I am sorry, but that is the way things are. The same goes for the typical terms of the role-playing games- there _is_ a tradition, you know;

(6) Every update usually includes at the very least a minor changes in most of the previous chapters- I am sorry if this is inconvenient to anybody. The main reasons are: the bug-hunting and my humble self trying to catch some details... sometimes using maps, sometimes dictionaries, and sometimes the help of readers' reviews;

(x) My e-mail: abyss at freemail point ru; please fill the 'theme' string in the letters, 'cause I'm more then intolerant to spam and as so letter from unknown to me source+without theme equals letter killed right on the mail server. I suppose I support Metroanime's idea of the death sentences to spammers v,..,v

(x) Last, but not least: My sincere thanks to all of my readers who decides to leave a review.


	2. Scroll 1

* * *

**_Scroll 1. Xuat waerr'ess ka waerr'khal mzild belaern.  
(Never lie when the truth is more profitable)._**

* * *

"Hi, pal, my name is Seg. Yes, it is not the WHOLE name, but it does not matter, right?

Yes, I'm a traveler, as true as that you are a trader. Another name of the profession? Well, the meaning is the same, and I am apologize if I am offended you. And - yes, I would be grateful for a meal... IF you accept gold here. A-ha, thank you".

. . .

"Aaaah, that hit the spot, so to say. No, it's Ok, I have no wish to take my shades off, thank you very much. You think so? Yes, I was told I am a sneaky one, repeatedly, but no, the gold is not stolen, and as you already check, IS real. Yes, I notice it... A professional quirk to notice odds and ends, if you prefer.

So, what is the name of the city? No, I am just... hitch-hiking along the coast, and sleep the last two hours of the ride, so disoriented a bit. Ah, a Tokyo suburb? Nerima, you say? Well, what a surprise. This ride was a little quicker that I was hoping.

Anyway, thank you for the meal, it was very good. Now, I am going to... Huh? Panda? In Tokyo? Fighting a... redhead... girl... Sorry, pal, but I had to go... RIGHT NOW".

. . .

Well, for anybody familiar with certain manga OR anime it was a familiar sight: a girl and a panda fighting at really impressive speed, with skill and precision. A girl stating that HE is heading to China and turning around... to run directly in a stranger.

Not too tall, around Ranma's male form height, fairly thin, but not frail; very tanned, with white hair, wearing some plain black clothes and carrying some stick... Nothing spectacular.

Yet Ranma was alarmed, and rightly so, as for the martial artist of his caliber to not notice a man while IN FIGHT... It was just plain weird and improbable. His father - maybe he can sneak on him, an old man was GOOD (not that he would admit it outloud anyway), but stranger?.. Then stranger start speaking, and 'alarm' was no longer a strong enough word.

"Are you Ranma? Saotome Ranma?"

Yes, Ranma was a proud man and a martial artist, but right now he was rather... stressed. Having some amazon after your head for two weeks and then some can do it to the human being. So he was attempting to be subtle... Well, 'attempting' was the operative word.

"What do you want?"

Ok, subtlety was never his strong point. After all, who can teach him to be subtle? Genma? Yeah, right.

"A-ha, so you ARE him. Well, I have a proposition for you... and your father."- Stranger wave a hand in the general direction of panda (who was currently feigning unconsciousness).

"What 'proposition'?"- Ranma slightly alter his... her stance, ready to fight or run.

"Well, we can discuss it over the meal. My treat."- Panda was no longer sprawled on the ground, and it's sign in the hastily scribed kanji was expressing an agreement. After all, Saotome Genma never turns down a food, especially free food... Plus if he would be capable of finding a hot water, his SON would make far better first impression... or so this stranger said. Rubbish, of course... WAIT, this stranger KNOW...

"I would NOT recommend you to attack me, Genma-san."- Stranger speaks as if he was clearly amused by said perspective.- "While I am far less proficient in hand-to-hand than you, I am a magic user, and just recently had... problems with the... martial artists like yourself, so I am prepared. Do we understand each other?"- a lightning begin to circle around the right hand of the stranger, and Genma forced himself to calm. He was not remembering this man, so it was unlikely he hold any grudges already… Plus it's always a good idea to hear the mage out, especially if you are cursed and as so have no doubt in the reality of the magic (though it will be hard to ignore the electric charge visibly running around the hand anyway) - not that he was startled with the stranger's apparent lack of the aura- oh no way.

"You are sorcerer?"- Ranma was not inclined to miss ANY chance of curing his curse.

"No, but I MAY know where you can cure your curse. You understand that you can not cure it by using the Spring of the Drown Boy, are you?"

"WHAT!"

"This way, please."

Sufficient to say that the street cafe where stranger was eating several minutes earlier was just about to get a real profit.

. . .

"So, Seg-san, you say the curses are mix, not cancel each other?"

"Yes, they behave as wet paints rather then dry one. You can paint a black wall in a white color if the black paint is dry, but try to paint a damp one, and you'll get something gray at best, thoroughly dirty at worst. So IF you jump in the Spring of the Drowned Boy, you'd become..."

"A freak."- Ranma was VERY pale now.

"You CAN say so, but the name of such... aberration is hermaphrodite. Yes, it will be only your cursed form, yet I believe it is not your goal?"

"NO WAY!"

Genma was just munching a rice ball. So far he was getting an excuse to head to the Tendo dojo instead of China, so right now this stranger was playing in Genma's favor. No reason to worry, right? Plus a prospect to be cured... Not bad.

"Well, in this case we can make a deal. You will help me, I will help you, is it good enough?"

"How?"

"Well, as I already mentioned, I had a... problems a while ago. Because of this, I was forced to use a Wild Portal to escape said problems, and now I cannot return to my... land without someone to accompany me." (To Genma) "You notice something... strange about me, right? It's one of the effects from such an unfortunate situation. Right now any portal spell would get distorted and dump me in some random location, and as my land is... hidden there, I could not get there by any... normal means. Plus possibility of some old... troubles of mine to get in my hairs once more."

"You want a bodyguard?"

"No, just a companion. Two companions would be better as otherwise YOU would get your own troubles in returning. A... balanced pair of companions would be far better."

"Balanced?"

Seg smiles. For some unknown reason Genma get a creepy feeling just looking at the said smile.

"Yes, balanced. I don't need an escort to my homeland, just to my friends... around halfway to it. Any troubles are unlikely if possible. The problem is, we need someone to go with you, and I would prefer someone NOT famous for being a petty thief..."

"Hey!.."- Genma was not too thrilled with the implications.

"...as Saotome Genma is known there from the times he passed by with some short pervert... and we want ALL involved alive and well, are we not?"

"Huh..."- suddenly the insults was not THAT bad.

"So, Genma-san, who would you recommend as a companion to Ranma?"

Genma was not known as too wise one, and he just got an idea from that remark on 'balanced' pair... Well, will you believe he was creating a trouble on the spot?

"Well, a fiancée of the boy could accompany him..."- he completely missed that satisfied smirk...

"Oyaji, I don't..."

"Now, now, son, you want to be cured? Then you need a companion, and our best bet is one of my friend Soun's daughters. After all, it's almost safe, right?"

"Ow, crap..."

"Anyway, IF you and your companion would accompany me, I am willing to give you a directions to someone who CAN cure your... affliction or provide a directions for you to learn doing such curing yourself. As for your companion - I believe that person would also want something, but it WILL be a different... deal. Are you in?"

"To the heck with it. I'm in."

"Good. Well, after you two will finish the meal, let's go to the..." (to Genma) "You said something about your friend?"

* * *

For the record.

The names of the chapters are drow proverbs.

Seg "Hiss" The Moriel, a drow (half-swartalf half-drow born in the Midgard, to be precise) is the original character. Basically, he's a non-conformist drow, worshiping Vhaeraun and Loki, a trickster, prankster and stealthy sneaky type all in one. Yes, one of his previous adventures was in OUR dimension and on OUR Earth - present times, no less; yes, he read through Ranma 1/2 manga and has his own agenda on the whole matter; yes, he usually wears shades just to hide a typical for drow red eyes. The spell used to persuade Genma is "Shocking grasp" (from TES II Daggerfall, unless I get the spell name mangled, but in fact it exist under different names in TES I and III-IV too; fairly useless little thing, ironically – as almost all the "touch" range battle spells are). No, he is not and would not be a juggernaut of any kind (though he is fairly high level); no, he is not interested romantically in any of Tendo sisters, nor fiancées, nor amazons, not hates anybody of Tendos nor Saotomes - just a stranger who've seen his share, and no, he will not take 'too too active' part in the later chapters; no, he is not a mage (meaning: this is not his profession) - just a stealth specialist with some magic of his own (a definite norm in Tamriel); no, he is NOT telling the WHOLE truth, but he is not lie outright either - see the first chapter name... an remember it was EVIL culture who supplement it – why lie when you can use assorted half-truths, implies or just tricks making truth less believable? He has a CN alignment in the terms of ADnD, and his sense of humor is quite nasty, but he is not outright malicious either. Was a minor ally (nobody "Of Great Importance", to be sure) of the Hero who solve the problems in Lith Myatar and Waterdeep in the events of the Hordes of Underdark (and earn a problems with House Maevir there), and later spend some time in the Tamriel (getting quite a bit of magical lore and contacts with the daedra in the process). Yes, he has his own ideas of situation and no, Genma is not going to be too pleased in the end. In fact, Seg's intentions from the start was to bring his "escort" to, say, Tamriel and vanish for some time- kind of "teaching to swim by dropping in the middle of the pool" (exactly the thing he actually did).

Plus, Genma is not ENTIRELY stupid nor completely amoral, just got an extreme case of rather normal for the Japanese division of the whole world on "us" and "them" with entirely different rules applied (wait, who I kidding? It is perfectly natural for ANYBODY human, myself included), plus too much pride and too little objectivity. Plus WAY unhealthy level of hypocrisy... Though he IS somewhat stupid, of course.

Nodoka is out of the picture yet (but she is up to a surprise in the later chapters, I guess).

Oh, and Seg's words about the mechanic of the curse is just his ideas... They can be truth or half-truth, or even false- but he himself believe in them, so he is not _lie_. What a lucky coincidence that the resulting deeds are matching his needs, ne?


	3. Scroll 2

* * *

**_Scroll 2. _****_Jal khaless zhah waela  
(All trust is foolish)_**

* * *

The well-known (for us) scenario of meeting Saotomes with Tendos was doomed from the start: first, both Jusenkyo victims was in their... natural form; then there was that outsider... so while fathers was whispering something to each other at one side of the table (and naturally celebrating the reunion of the old friends with some sake), another part of the same table got the strangest conversation possible.

"...but, friend Saotome..."

"...friend Tendo, it's a good..."

"So, you are Ranma."- Akane eyed said boy a little distrustfully (hey, deal with Kuno and the Horde of Hentai daily even for a month and the chances of trust to anybody male will definitely wears thin).

"Yes, I am Ranma. Pleased to metcha."- This was a definitely unfamiliar ground, but no insults was throwed yet, so it was not qualified as a battle. Yet. Meaning: no insults either.

"Well, at least he got some decent physique,"- Nabiki was seriously trying to gauge the potential of this new... fiancé. So far she got mixed results. He was not sounding as someone too bright, but was definitely good as a martial artist - she WAS practicing for some time, before changing her focus a little, plus running a betting pool, after all, so right now her judgment on the boy was maybe the most precise of all the Tendo sisters. Not the best pick, but definitely not the worst either. Well, maybe she must claim this fiancé... IF she would feel like doing all the thinking.

"Tea?"- Kasumi was her usual oblivious self... on the outside. She was appreciating the politeness of her today's guests, but was not too set about the whole fiancé thing. Yes, he was kind of good looking... But so was Doctor Tofu, and said doctor was SO silly that she was wondering if she must look for someone even elder, or it was just HIS personality quirk. At the other hand, she was already 19, and there was a 'good' possibility that with all the chores she would not find anybody till the 25. She was NOT too thrilled of the perspective to be considered a "Christmas Cake", thank you very much. Plus that outsider... it was just impossible to bring the family troubles on the fore with someone looking.

"Thank you." (sip) "Oh, it's really good."- Well, looks like this outsider was of the polite sort.- "You know, I'm really impressed, it's a rather unique blend. But you would prefer to sit for some of my information might be TOO strange."- Hmmm. Strange but definitely polite. How unusual for the outsider.

"Oh, thank you, you are too kind."

"...but my little girls..."

"...ndo, this is a perfect opport..."

"You see, I'm in need of the help, so Saotome-san here- a polite nod to Ranma- was so helpful to agree to do so. As you can guess, he was inclined to meet you all first, for this was the earlier agreement."- Seg was pleased: so far everything was going according to the plan. The only on-the-fly decision was a minor disguise spell to conceal the color of his eyes... after all, Japanese themselves avoid shades to not 'look like Yakuza', right? No point to alienate his... _friends_ too early.

"I..."- Ranma was more then puzzled with the current situation. At one hand, he was NOT too thrilled to go to the Tendo dojo, and this... outsider was stating just the opposite; at the other hand, he was showing Ranma in the best light possible. What to do, what to do...

"Too polite, you know. Well, the matter at hand is a simple travel to the exotic location. Not too long nor too far, and with Saotome-san helping it is definitely safe. The problem is, the local... customs demand not to travel alone, you see. No exclusions. So, Saotome-san will need someone to accompany him on his way back. As I need him to accompany me, I am willing to reward the one who will go with him either."

Nabiki was the fastest thinker as always:

"What reward we are speaking of?"

"Well... How about a magic item and a bit of gold?"

"And how much gold will it be?"

"Let's see... Will a pound be sufficient? Plus anything you will get yourself?"

"Sold!"

"Oh my!"

And then things goes strange. First, Seg rose from his place (leaving some book at the table), and left to the back yard, motioning to the Ranma and Nabiki to follow; then he give to the middle Tendo some strange pouch (seemingly from nowhere, which was alarming) and to the Ranma- the weird black sword with the golden trimming (with the comments about 'looking good' and 'customs'), then said "let's go" and start slowly chanting something under his breath, completely ignoring any questions. The circles of blue light begin to rotate around the three, and a low humming sound fill the air. After the minute or so he stops chanting (the rings of light cease their rotation, but did not disappear) and politely ask Kasumi to bring his book. When she take it from the table, suddenly a flash of lighting light the Tendo home.

Tendo Akane look in awe as Ranma, her two sisters and the stranger all vanished in the flash of the blue light.

"What's up?"- Well, seemingly the fathers just decide to pay attention to the whole matter...

But far more interesting was the new eruption of light near the koi pond, this time violet, and the four figures in translucent green armor with closed helms standing guard with the crimson and black weapons... Then as one they eased their stances and sheathed the blades.

Then they take the helms off, and Akane gasped: two of them without a shadow of the doubt were her sisters... Yet they weren't looking their usual selves, and even worse- their movements looks completely 'off' to the youngest of the Tendo present. Almost as if BOTH her sisters somehow get a lifetime of training over a couple dozen of seconds they was absent.

"Looks like we are home... at last,"- said Nabiki with the big sigh and in a single fluid move sat down right where she stand at the moment, looking definitely exhausted, and lightly brush her long hairs absentmindedly.

'At last'? Nabiki has long hairs? Wait, if two of these figures are her sisters... Akane's eyes darted to the somehow... firmed face of this boy, Ranma... then to the fourth of the armoured figures, finding rather attractive yet unfamiliar redhead... A sudden gasp from behind her alerted her to the arrival of the fathers to the scene, and let her know that this... friend of her father, Genma was his name?- knows the redhead, if his wide eyes and a chalk-white face was any indications.

Akane suddenly got a sinking feeling that a Grand Headache was definitely ahead.

"Well, if Nabiki say we are home, then we ARE home,"- and Kasumi made a complex hand gesture, resulting in the translucent white wave passing through Nabiki, leaving her far fresher then a moment ago (and occasionally leaving Akane completely stunned at the sight of _her sister_ performing 'real magic').

"Thank you, oneesan."- Nabiki sounded completely sincere - the soft affection in her tone was practically palpable.

"It's a pleasure, oneechan."- Kasumi answered with the equally soft amusement.- "As reckless as always, ne? There was no real need in THAT precise spell targeting, you know."

Nabiki... reckless? Scratch the 'ahead' bit, headache was already there and definitely getting worse by minutes.

"You know me well, oneesan."- Nabiki made a show of the slow and gracious return in the upright position, all the movements fluid and flawless.- "Yet you are not completely honest now, ne? It was not necessary to put THAT much efforts in the glamour spells either, but you practically work yourself in the ground preparing them..."

"Let's call it a draw,"- interject Ranma equally softly.- "And maybe your family will be interested in our story, ne?"

The dual thump from the general direction of fathers prove that Genma and Soun had as bad time with this new turn of event as Akane has.

"Oneesan, what has happened?"

"Well, Akane-chan, it's a long story..."


	4. Scroll 3

* * *

_**Scroll 3. Lil waela lueth waela ragar brorna lueth wund nind, kyorlin elghinn**  
(The foolish and unwary find surprises and among them, waiting death)._

* * *

There was a beautiful morning in the Gothway Garden, with birds chirping and all, the sun was low and the heat of the day not yet awakened, when in the portal room of the local Mages Guild in the flash of the violet light appears the four travelers. Then one of them, a beautiful girl with her hairs in a ponytail, said "Oh, my!" and faint. It was good that another of said travelers, a young man with the pigtail, catch her before she can hit the floor.

"Well, here we are,"- state the thin white-haired fellow who apparently was the one reading transport spell.- "Let's go to the inn, we need to... discuss something. And, Tendo Nabiki-san, here is your magic item,"- with this words he give the last of the arrived group, a very pretty girl with the page-boy cut, a small stone.

"A sapphire?"

"Yes, enchanted to heal the wounds, quite handy, you know. I would recommend you to join the local Mages Guild either, it seems you meet their requirements and the Guild got quite an impressive discounts for the members."

"'Mages' Guild? There is no such thing as..."

"Oh, so how you are end up here?"

. . .

(Ten minutes later, in the Green Cow Inn)

"Well, we are in Gothway Garden, a small town not too far from the coast of the Iliac Bay in the kingdom of Daggerfall. The kingdom is the part of the Empire, and the laws of Empire are enforced there. All we need is to travel to the Daggerfall, and then you can return home. Originally I was planning to use some specific object as an anchor for the spell, but the damned Wild Surge just HAS to occurs before I leave it, so... Looks like an easy way to return is closed to you now..."

"So we cannot return home?"

"Wrong, Nabiki-san. You CAN do it, just not THAT easily. The scroll I have is useless without the material anchor, but you can use the slightly altered spell to return... just about only problem is for one of you to become a mage of the sufficient power, as the caster of the spell WILL teleport himself... But with the spell you can use our teleport here for homing the jump back. In other words, my earlier recommendation becomes a necessity for all of you, not just an option. As for your payment, Ranma-san, well... Your best shot is either one of the daedra lords here, or one of the Nine Divines. Either way, becoming good enough mage yourself is a good idea, as well as using the sword..."

"Weapons are..."

"Weakness? Well, it's a stupid mistake, but I suppose Saotome Genma cannot teach anything less... pompous. The only situation when no weapons is better then using such is a friendly sparring match, and your chances for it here are... zero, or just a little less. It's a far less friendly place then your home plane, called 'Arena' in the old texts for a reason, so adapt or die. Any orc outside the city walls will kill you without any remorse or hesitation if you would not do it first. Face the ghost or wraith barehanded, and you will be dead before it will be impressed. And don't forget that this will leave the girls who accompany you alone and unprotected, as they are non-combatant right now, and in this case soon will be dead too. The more you all teach each other, the better are chances to remain alive and in one piece for all of you, though right now it's your job to protect them. Oh, and Ranma-san, don't even start this 'girls are weak' line: right now any female mage around the Bay will be far better in battle. So, keep the sword for yourself and meet the smith to get information on the weapons quality. Nabiki-san, when your sister regain consciousness, please give her this dagger, the second one is for you. By the way, You would want these little amulets around- they have a 'Tongues' spell on them, so you would not be in the dark... too much. I am out to see the..."

A knock in the door interrupt him.

"Yes?"

A hooded figure ask only one question:

"Are you Seg?"

"Yes, so..."

"Die!"

Two spells strikes, one by their... visitor, another by Seg, and both of them vanished.

. . .

(One hour later, the common room of the same inn)

"You here! No make fun of kajiit!"- Said kajiit was just outright royally pissed. Yes, this pathetic human... Was he Imperial? He surely look strange to kajiit... Ah, not important.

Well, IF kajiit was not that furious, he himself could say it was not this human fault. More like these dunmer manipulate him with their smart-ass comments on how much this human moves was more smooth and cat-like then kajiit's own. The only fault of the human was ignoring him, too busy almost literally inhaling his food (and making sure NOT to look on this NOT-the-mouse-chaser), yet NOBODY will be allowed to ignore kajiit!

"Kajiit kill foolish human!"- Well, nobody say this particular kajiit was too intellectual one. Yet he understand tactics good enough to use a distraction, so he lash with the sword at the companion of the human, a short haired human female, who 'eep'-ed and barely has the time to avoid the blade.

"You bastard!"- Well, kajiit was... partially successful. The human (Saotome Ranma, trying to enjoy his meal and NOT cause problems- the bit about "avoiding troubles" was Tendo Nabiki's idea, ironically) was beyond furious now. To attack him - well, it was... normal, but to put the non-combatant in the harm's way... This bully just buy himself a severe trashing, much pain included.

Two minutes later beaten almost to the status of the rug kajiit decide that a strategic retreat was in order, and invoke his Eye of Fear ability... immediately resulting in Ranma slipping right into the Neko-ken - while already knowing that this fight was serious. As so, Ranma-neko was not too playful at the moment. So he play with this cattish mousie in such way that it would remember it's lesson, and remember it good...

After the show ended, five more minutes was enough to calm down a little for everybody involved, though the dunmer jokers got quite an ashen hue at the sight that was the unfortunate kajiit. Their troubles, however, was not with the sight of the kajiit beaten into bloody pulp (which they pretty much approved), but rather with the way his steel armor was slashed here and there like it was nothing. Looks like this strange human was quite a nasty magic-user, and there is not much things worse then to anger a mage, especially mage capable to slice off sizable pieces of steel with apparently his bare hands.

Both Tendo present was wondering what troubles was ahead with this savagery, while Ranma was purring a storm, chafing around his girl companions like a real cat could. Then one of these dark-skinned fellows who made so much fun earlier, cautiously head to their table, and Nabiki sighed internally. So much for staying out of trouble...

"I am sorry, fair maidens, for indirectly causing a problems for you. Please accept this little excuse..."- an emerald landed at the table beside the unfinished meal, and the dunmer made a quick retreat to the relative safety of his own table. Nabiki at the moment was making a fair imitation of the fish out of water.

. . .

"So, we basically muddle into some really weird training trip, am I right?"- Well, even if Nabiki was not a martial artist by any stretch of imagination, she was quite familiar with the conception itself.

"Yes, you are right, but that is not all. The locals aren't too eager to speak about it, but there is apparently a power struggle around the land as a whole..."- Kasumi has a contemplative look.

"That and the whole lot of the beasts and a bandits around. And they are NOT honorable."- Ranma was outright grim, remembering this... scum attacking a non-combatant... a girl, for crying out loud!..- "I guess we would need an advice. Are there any locals around who we can trust?"

"Why?"- Nabiki again was not too sure about the whole situation. First the 'safe little travel' suddenly become not so safe, then that boy... He does not even know her, yet a couple hours ago he literally beat the hell out of some local bully for her. She was not clueless enough not to notice a change of his mood AND intentions in this fight... the change tied up to herself being in danger. It was... unfamiliar, yet definitely pleasant feeling. The guy was surprisingly decent so far... and the whole 'life on the road' thing make him very proficient as a survival specialist, but they need some clever idea, not just blind running around.

"We need training and all the magical knick-knackery and stuff, and that means work or money, maybe both. Maybe this 'Mages guild' place could help us, or these 'Nine Divines' guys..."

"Sounds like a plan... By the way, what was this... state of you?"

"A N-neko-ken I guess. I don't like to remember the whole deal, but I guess I must tell about it. Well, oyaji is generally a good trainer, but sometimes he got these hare-brained ideas..."

* * *

Well, I guess some information for these not familiar with the TES series are in order.

There are three big groups of civilized races in Tamriel: human, elves and beastmen.

The more or less detailed descriptions on these races can be found at the official site of the TES series (www point elderscrolls point com), but here is the basics.

Human races are: Nord, Imperial, Breton, Redguard. All four races got their own advantages and disadvantages, but basically- it's just humans.

Elven races: High elves, or altmer (light skin, highly magical), Wood elves, or bosmer (very agile, resistant to diseases and often sneaky sort), Dark elves, or dunmer (dark gray skin, usually red eyes, highly traditional, resistant to fire), and Heartland High elves, or ayleides, also known as the Wild Elves (lost a war to Empire, never appears in the series). The dwarves, or dwemer, are presumably of elven ancestry either, but this race is deceased long ago (failed attempt to reach a godhood).

Beastmen: Kajiit (catfolk) - very agile, has a natural ability to scare the opponent; Argonian (lizardfolk) - immune to poisons, can breathe underwater, regenerate; Orcs - fierce warriors, has a natural ability to go berserk.

Other sentient and demisentient native races: Ogres (big, strong, dumb as hell); Goblins (average size, sneaky, barbaric); an assortment of other beings (from spriggans and nymphs to weres, vampires, liches and dragons).

Plus, there is... another group of beings. They are: scheming, cunning, immortal... and NOT native to this plane of existence. They are daedra. The nearest term in Earthen languages will be demons or gods (depending on culture involved). They are NOT undefeatable though, nor they are all-knowing, but anyway- it's one hell of a tough customers.

There are some trends in the interracial affairs.

For example, dunmer dislikes nords (because they were at war for centuries - and had their asses handed to them several times already), despise kajiits and argonians (both races used by them as slaves) and are divided in their perception of Imperials (who defeat them and enforce their laws presently). Kajiits and argonians both hate dunmer as a slavers, and often perceive the non-beastmen races as inferior to them... And so on.

Oh, by the way- the disappearance of Seg refers to one of the very common in the TES II (Daggerfall) quests ("Meet a person in the inn, hear the rant resembling one of the typical Ryoga speeches crossed with something Kuno Tatewaki would find familiar, then be teleported into the random dungeon").


	5. Scroll 4

* * *

_**Scroll 4. L'elend zhah alurl.**  
(The traditional is best)._

* * *

...The cold water return Genma to consciousness. "What a dream... Scratch it, what a nightmare... to send a boy to a simple mission with his fiancée and see him appearing not a minute after the departing- and _what kind_ of department!- with Nodoka of all people... It must be a hunger, I suppose..." 

"So, oyaji decides to join us in the land of living, after all. Good. Kasumi, I believe you would know a way to coax your father to follow this great idea too? I guess a certain... things must be set, preferably sooner then later."

"Of course, _ussta ssinssrigg_, and it will be a pleasure to me too."- The tone of the purring female voice was implying that said process will hardly be of any pleasure to the Tendo patriarch.

Genma sat very slowly, just to get a little time to reassess a situation. No way his son could change _that_ drastically _that_ suddenly. So, there must be an explanation. How can it be...

"Oyaji, don't strain yourself. You could not guess this reasons, so take it easy."

'Damn, whatever it was, it was quite a shock, if he was that easy to read that his son was doing that so effortlessly.'

"No, oyaji, the shock was big, but not that big. I just got a whole hell of a practice for the last few years. And mother is not there... yet. I take a liberty to search for her address in your things, and already call her. A train from Shinjuku will arrive half an hour from there. And you can forget about running or playing with your curse."

"Ranma! How can you... W-why?"

"Because there are much news heading your way, and I would prefer to address this matter just once. Most of it is... sensitive stuff. As in 'sensitive high explosive', so do not press your luck. And now, oyaji, meet my sister Ranko. Ranko, you know oyaji".

Well, normally Genma would be already in the middle of the big speech about 'the shame', the 'ungrateful children' and the whole 'family honor' idea. But right now he was too out of his element with the fast and decisive action of the one person he _thought_ he know, impending visit of his wife and a _scary as hell_ sight of the elder Tendo daughter readying some strange concoction (his eyes was watering at a two meter distance from it) apparently to awaken her father... Poor Soun... Well, 'better him then I am'. Wait, 'sister'? But Ranma...

"Yes, _now_ I've got a sister, and a great one, but you will get the details later... meaning with all the others. Right now just try to remember a simple fact."

Damn, this newfound sharpness of the boy was most unsettling. Even worse was a silent contemplation from this new 'sister' of his son, oh so strangely resembling Nodoka. So the elder Saotome start small.

"Son, you have no idea..."

"I _need_ no idea, oyaji, for I know you too well. Right now you are lacking information, so be a clever martial artist for once and do not butt in the whole matter blindly. We have a... situation there, and a nasty one to boot. Nabiki, any news on our... friends?"

"Not yet, _ussta ssinssrigg_, and I hope we lost them in this dash through the Underdark; if we are lucky, they can even let themselves in some of the local... politics."

"Nobody is that stupid, _ussta xukuth_, but we can hope, I guess. So, will your father join the party or is he decide to take a nice long nap after all?"

. . . 

(one hour later, Tendo-ke, the same party plus Saotome Nodoka)

"Well, basically, we found ourselves all alone right in the middle of the slowly boiling... silent war, I guess. After this... incident with the Neko-ken Nabiki insisted on the general information sharing, so we would not be caught flatfooted the next time some... old problems appears. That was an... unique talk, and I must say I was more than impressed with both girls..."

"So was the two of us too."- Kasumi was smiling now, but this smile was far from any serenity... there was something predatory there, and Akane shivered involuntarily, glad despite herself that this particular smile was not directed her way. Genma, at the other hand, was sweating big time.- "Imagine this, to spend a lifetime on the road, pretty much without friends, not getting any training in the human interaction, not to mention these curses of him... After all of that not to become a bitter one-dimensional jerk... I was looking forward to meeting your, Nodoka-san, and I am most pleased now. But we are already dancing around entirely too long, so..."

"Mother, meet my twin sister Ranko."- Nodoka appears to be utterly stunned by this little declaration.- "Mother?"

"T-twin sister? Ranma, but you are my only child..."

"I _was_ the only child, right. Right now, okaasan, you have a son _and_ a daughter, twins."

"Yes, okaasan, it's right."

"H-how is it possible? It's..."

"Well, 'magic' will be _the_ best word there. Let's see, while on training trip with oyaji, we visit a specific training ground in China - Jusenkyo, the valley of the enchanted springs, and both end up cursed. The curse is not quite right a word- it's more like 'evil spell' or 'enchantment'- but anyway it is- or in my case _was_- water-specific, turning it's victim in whatever drown in the spring with application of the cold water, and returning it to the natural form with the hot water. Well, to make a long story short, oyaji turns into panda, and I was 'cursed' to turn into girl. It was... about two weeks ago, local time."

"'Local' time? Wait... You was _cursed_? To turn into girl? Genma..."

"Okaasan, let it slip- at least, for now. Oyaji was meaning well, as usual... And he cannon help being idiot once in a while. Yes, I _was_ cursed, but in the end it was for the better. We _will_ have a lot of problems later, but right now the situation is _far_ better then any of us can hope just this morning, so hear the whole story first, if you please."

"Well, if you insist..."

"_We_ insist, okaasan. It's important."

"Agreed. Ok, back to the story. This morning we meet the _stranger_ who promise a possibility to cure the affliction in return for our help, and Nabiki there agreed to accompany me on the mission. The 'best' part of situation was that the stranger himself was... cursed in a way, so when he attempted to make a portal to the destination point he end up dragging Kasumi alongside us too. After that, the three of us lost tracks of the stranger in question for a while... And had a lot of adventures in the span of three years, or a little less."

"But you said you depart this morning!"

"Yes, and I was _not_ lying. Anyway, at the end of the third year, we three was on the errand for a local daedra lord, Azura- quite a lady, to be sure. Anyway, it was a simple matter- just to kill a several vampires, no sweat,- but we found a... portal of sorts on the way back. An _ayleid_ portal. And Azura was helpful enough to point that it can be used to cure my... condition, in a sense."

"'In a sense'?"

"Yes. The portal drained the Jusenkyo magic from me in the process of it's activation, but there was a... backslash of magic, and a powerful one. There was three of us at one side of the portal, but four of us emerged at the other side, and none of us avoid... changing."

"Sounds... dangerous."

"More like strange. You see, the portal in question was made by Ayleides when it becomes apparent that they are losing a war to the Empire. It was targeted to the Forgotten realms, and used simultaneously with the time altering spells, so Ayleides ends up in the past of the world they travel to. It was a precaution against the Empire following them, and it works. The only way to activate said portal was to bring a continuous active spell- old fairy magic, no less,- on it's surface, and the disruption of said spell was the price. In our case, the spell was nothing to do with the time, so we was not dumped in some ancient era, but polymorphic spell, so..."

"We end up as a shapeshifters,"- deadpanned Kasumi.- "Even more, the disruption of spell change our race permanently- we are ayleides ourself. The change is not that big, and mostly concerns our lifespan and abilities, but it is still there."

"You are... yousei? But you does not look any different,"- Akane was cautious, but curious. Was this strange story truth? Was this her sisters?

"In a sense. Our looks is almost the same, and Kasumi here make sure that the changes would not be visible for a while. Anyway, back to the story. Seven years after the portal incident we finally succeed in creating of spell capable of bringing us home."- Nabiki's voice was smooth as a silk.- "As the targeting a specific place is not that different from the targeting a specific time, we decide to return the same day as we departed, and here we are. And father, before you will start to mess with the idea of 'choosing the bride', don't."

"W-why? WAAAAA..."- Slam!- "Ouch..."

Well, the Tendo Waterfall was interrupted quite spectacularly courtesy of Nabiki of all people.

"Oneesan, what..."

"Imotouchan, let's can it. If you want to hear father wailing before he hear the full story, it's your choice, but I will not tolerate such a inhospitality. There _are_ traditions around, and they _must_ be respected."- Akane was speechless. Nabiki, defending traditions?

"Well, to answer your question, father, you cannot start this... indecent running around, because there will be a problem. Ranma already married to the two of us, by the church of Sune Firehair ceremony, and neither I nor Nabiki have any intention to end our relationships with Ranma."- Kasumi was calm and centered, as always... Well, almost always, not that the elder Saotomes know it.

"Nonsense! What some gaijin..."- Wham!- "Ouch..."

Well, nobody says Genma can learn on his neighbor's errors.

"Ranko, dear, was it really necessary?"

"Sure was, okaasan. After all, he must hear the statement _before_ he make any objections, right? Besides, I owe him a kick or three for some of his training techniques all right."

"Dear, but that was not very ladylike..."

"I know, okaasan, but 'that' was at the very least satisfying **and** prevent oyaji from being impolite at the same time. I would gladly learn anything you would want to teach me, but the ancient traditions of the land we travel last year demand exactly the thing I did."- Well, drow of Underdark mostly **are** belong to matriarchal society...

"Oh my..."

"Okaasan, do not worry. Ranko is right, _we_ will gladly learn anything necessary. And before I forget, let me invite all of you to our tower... say, how about tomorrow morning?"

"Tower?"- Genma was trying to wrap his mind around the idea. Owning a dojo- he _can_ understand, but tower?

"Yeah, a lovely little tower at the pocket plane not too far from here. Had to kick a demilich out of it first, but it was worth it. So, will you be our guests?"

"S-sure,"- Nodoka was pretty much out of balance. First, her son invite her to a little family meeting; then she find that she had a daughter (and her son's twin) who has something to do with the (now gone) curse of her son (and, apparently _both_ of them somehow become something straight out of some strange myths)... Oh, and her son apparently was married to _both_ his girl companions _(so_ manly!) and owns a tower in the some strange place. After all these news the fact that her husband turns to panda with a little cold water was just so small a detail... Well, at the very least the things cannot become any more strange then they already are, right?

"I would not count on that, okaasan. Usually when you think that situation cannot become more screwed up, it quickly becomes _far_ worse..."

* * *

_A little side note:_

'ussta' – 'my', 'mine'

'ssinssrigg' – 'passion', 'love', 'lust'

'xukuth' – 'heart'.

All three on Ilitiiry (a drow language).

Well, after this particular chapter posted I am starting to rewriting _and_ hopefully expanding these four first "scrolls". I expect to end this process around the August 28th, and the next chapter will be added only after that. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I think I better re-check all the parts of the story early, as I catch myself several times on way too schematic descriptions and/or inaproppriate word choice; there _must_ be more such problems around so I am out at the bug-hunting trip right now ;)


End file.
